


Weekend

by SelenitaLunar



Series: Loving You [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Time, Firsts, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, One Shot, Oral Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Post-Iron Man 2, Resolved Sexual Tension, Romance, Sex, Sexy Times, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Water Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 11:20:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11804952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelenitaLunar/pseuds/SelenitaLunar
Summary: Pepper and Tony's first time together during their first romantic weekend as a couple. After all those years of yearning and unresolved sexual tension, when the barriers break there's never enough of one another's to enjoy.





	Weekend

**Author's Note:**

> **The characters belong to Marvel/Disney (I wish I own them) ^^ and I don't get any profit from this writing.**
> 
> **In case anyone wants to know, the hotel and the suit described in this fanfic are real, you can take a look here: http://www.hotelsantacaterina.it/it/special-suite and Amalfi is a real village in Italy.**

**2009**

They've been dating for three months when Tony surprises her with this trip. She may had told him some time around last week that this was going to be their first whole weekend together, no meetings or bussiness travels involved. Just the two of them sharing an entire Friday evening, Saturday and Sunday. Pepper had told him she had put a lot of thought on it too, meaning she was finally dying to get to the next level of intimacy with him, but Tony hadn't get the clue about that at all. He only wanted to surprise his girlfriend with a romantic weekend.

And here they are now, in a five stars hotel room looking into the timeless beauty of the _Amalfi_ coast, in Italy. The _"Santa Caterina"_ hotel is perched on a clifftop in pure Tony Stark style, no doubt he had chosen that one. At least it seems familiar to home, Pepper cheerfully thinks. He said on the plane that JARVIS had helped him make the reservations based on his own internet search parameters about wanting something european, romantic and near a beach. They've got on the private jet and he had refused to let her know where they were going until they arrived here. She had to admit that the place was beautiful and the views stunning.

"So, here we are. The best room. Five star hotel. Fantastic view" Tony sais showing her the place. "I must admit it is better than in the photos"

Their luggage is already here, waiting for them, the room service has been perfect, Pepper thinks arching her right eyebrow.

"The _Giulietta e Romeo Special Suit_ Tony, seriously?"

"It's the best one here. Private circular terrace with spectacular view of the Mediterranean sea in which we are standing now, by the way." He happily continues. "King sized bedroom with our own jacuzzi bathtub… And wait to see the private garden with the heated _infinity pool_ on the floor belove…" He proudly ends the description.

"This has two floors?" She asks amused.

"Well, yeah… The garden seemed amazing in the photos… Do you want to get a look downstairs?"

Pepper gazes at him warmly. It's evident that he has put a lot of thought on giving her a wonderful vacation after those three months of hell since the end of the failed _Stark Expo_ and it's aftermath. It is crystal clear he is trying so hard to indulge her. And she loves him for it. It is truly lovely for once, to be the one taken care of with such enthusiasm. She feels warm inside.

"There is a spa in here somewhere if you prefer some alone, relaxing time. Maybe a massage?" He adds quickly. Tony doesn't want her to think he has brought her here only to seduce her. Althought it would be a great plan. Honestly he is dying to make love to her. They've been together for three months now and they had been wanting each other for years, the sexual tension between them could be cut with a knife at this point, but he isn't on a hurry either. If nothing happens between them this weekend more than the usual kissing and cuddling he would be more than fine with it. They have all the time in the world, after all. And Pepper matters the most to him, he wants her to enjoy their first time together as much as himself. So not in a hurry at all.

"Oh, what is that?" Pepper rethorically asks entering the bedroom. "An enormous bed for two"

Tony follows her inside, grabbing his hands nervously.

"There's a big comfy coach downstairs, near the door to the pool. For me in case… You know…" He clumsily trails off.

"I don't even want to sleep next to you?" She comically asks arching an inquisitive eyebrow.

"If maybe you think it is too soon to…" Tony gestures obscenely between them.

It is so cute, Pepper thinks. They've been in a romantic relationship for three months now and they already cuddled together in the Malibu Mansion's coach, regularly, during movie nights or other home dates. They've seen together lots of movies neither of them remember about as they were busier devouring each other senseless. And woken up in the morning in weird positions one over the other. She had also slept with him in his bed two times. Only slept but still. Enough of that, she thinks. She's more than ready. They both are. She wants him. She wants everything this weekend. She has just decided she is having him tonight, right now. But she still decides to mess with him a little more.

"So earlier in the plane, when you suggested we should join the _Mile High Club?_ "

"Uh, that was only my usual standard flirting…" He sincerely answers, scratching the back of his neck with his right hand, anxiously. "I wasn't implying…"

"Mmmmm, is that so?" She asks sexily walking towards him in her vaporous white dress.

"I swear, Pep." He gulps hard, his hands naturally going over her waist. That long white dress fits her curves so perfectly, and leaves so little to the imagination… He had loved the moment she changed into that particular piece of clothing once they landed because it was pretty and suggestive without being too revealing. "I'll never rush you into anything" He sais vehemently, his arms up in defeat.

"I know, Tony." Pepper gazes into his brown eyes with tenderness. "Thank you for this vacation. You really thought about everything"

Tony looks back at her and lowers his head shily, as his hands return to sweetly anchoring her hips.

"You always get the best of me, Pepper. I'll do anything for you…"

Pepper just smiles to him sweetly and thinks about how romantic he is trying to be and in the soft hands surrounding her waist right now, impelling her to finish what they have just began. To stop the teasing and giving herself to him. So she steps forward decisively, grabbing his cheecks, both getting closer to each other.

"Just for that, you deserve the weekend of your life and luckily for you we are here alone, in this romantic place you booked for us…"

Tony swallows loudly as her words ignite his desire, but before he gets too carried away he uncertainly asks "Are you sure, Pep? Because we can wait. There's no rush… Not that I don't want you. Oh God, because I do. I've been wanting you for years…"

Pepper is so near him their breaths mingle, she's touching his face now, softly runing her fingers through his goatee. She knows at once that Tony is terrified. Afraid of not being enough for her, of not being what she expects. It's an important step in their relationship and she's a little scared too, but she's going all the way with this.

"You know what? I think I need a kiss…" She smiles mischievously in his direction.

The engineer leans in and grazes her right cheek with a kiss.

"I think I want it in my lips, Tony…" She whispers against his mouth.

"Pep, I just…"

She's all over him now, guiding him to the bed as she kisses him slowly and maddeningly. They only break apart of each other to breath, and next thing Tony knows he's two inches away from the bed.

"Shut up Stark and kiss me hard" She demands dumping him in the bed and hovering over his warm body.

Tony smiles broadley, much calmer and much more excited. "Oh Potts oh godness finally… Come here, Baby… It's going to be glorious I just know it… I'm dying to have you…"

Pepper laughs hard "I know." She pinches him subtly on the arm and bites his earlobe with pleasure. He shudders under her touch. "You are not the only one wanting to start the feast." She states unbuttoning her dress. "This is not my usual lingerie… I wanted something special for today." She winks at him showing her lacy white garments to him.

"Oh God, Miss Potts you were the one planning to seduce me all the time…" He smiles in turn, gazing intently at her creamy skin under the scanty fabric without losing detail.

"Since we got in the plane. I was looking forward to this weekend" Pepper adds quickly. "Last week I had both of us checked out. I ran some blood test after you confesed to me about the palladium poisoning. We are both healthy. I'm on birth control. Hormonal patches" She sais showing him a brown sticker like thing over her hip.

Tony arches his brows in surprise. "Amazing, Pep I'm speechless. You thought about everything…"

"Well I just wanted our first time to be perfect and safe. That's important."

With that, Pepper unbuttons his shirt leaving quick kisses over his chest and touching the skin around the ARK reactor with care, sweetly with her fingertips. She finally pushes the shirt away over his arms and then starts to lower over his body undoing his belt and lowering his pants. He's in his briefs now, and she can tell he's already semi erect. She touches his cock trough the fabric of his underwear, stroking him lightly and feels him grow slowly inside her palm. He gasps and shudders beneath her. She looks back at him and the desire in his eyes is so powerful that she kisses him again making his head lean hard against the pillow, Tony lets out a sigh of choked desire as his hands proceed to caress Pepper's back and free her breasts from her beautiful white lace prison.

"Ooh God Pep..." He whispers kissing her bare shoulder. Sliding his lips gently towards her neck, sucking hard, leaving marks over the soft creamy skin "You don't know what you make me feel" He marvels at her freckles.

His hands work on the bra's clasp until he undones it and throws it away. And then his lips and tongue are on her breasts and nipples. The bra abandoned on the bedroom floor. Pepper writhes in pleasure at every delicate caress. Each of his ecstatic sounds is true music in Tony's ears whose excitement has reached the point of being unbearable. His erection struggles to be released. Pepper notices and soon two delicate little hands fulfill his desire and lightly stroke his rampant cock as they pull the cloth down. He does the rest by moving his legs and taking off his sneakers with his feet. He feels so happy to be finally naked under her beautiful body. Soon his briefs are left forgotten at the feet of the bed and just like that Tony decides to take control of the situation and spins them over the sheets, leaning Pepper's head against the pillow in sweet revenge and her light, slim body against the mattress, without mercy.

Tony is now on top of her, dominating her. The blue eyes look at him expectantly, anticipating his next move, her pupils like black embers imbued with pure desire. She is so amazingly beautiful, Tony thinks, and slides his hands down the sides of her body from the armpits to the hips, caressing her non-stop while he gazes at her in silence for a long time. Tony marvels at the reaction that his touch has on her. Pepper is shuddering in his arms. And Tony feels the imperative need to give himself all to her, forgetting his own pleasure for as long as it takes. So at last he moves down and his lips suck on a bristly, swollen, wrinkled nipple, his tongue licks it restlessly, Pepper under him mumbles guttural sounds of pleasure, while his callused, firm hands have followed down, gently, stablishing a particular rhythm over the red hair that is guessed under the white lace of her panties. Tony caresses her subtly above the thin cloth and the double stimulation (on her breasts and on her clit) is enough to drive her crazy with passion and desire. She needs more friction, much more.

"Tony, please…" She pleads in a whisper, arching her hips and squeezing his intimacy against his hand. He smiles over her right breast and kisses her nipple after releasing it from his mouth. Repeating the licking over her left breast, at the flicking of his tongue Pepper hisses, her head arched back into the pillow. His touch reverberating on the soft center between her legs.

"Mmmmm, please what Pep?" He mutters ecstatically over the stimulated skin.

His hands travel lower and continue with the caresses and one of them is between the fabric and the wet skin of her feminity. She's already so wet it's maddening. An animal urgency takes over Tony as he slides two of his fingers through her damp center, softly and firmly, first one, then after four or five slow strokes, he adds the other. Pepper bites her lower lip, and groans arching herself with unbearable urge to reach her climax, enjoying the sweet tease. And then his juicy lips leave her breasts and start drawing wet kisses down her abdomen. They stop. He kisses both her thights, the sensitive skin there coming alive with the sweet touch of his lips. Tony rises up for a moment to stare into her eyes and with a new feline movement bends again to pull out her panties with his teeth, helping himself with one of his hands.

Seconds later, the piece of cloth has disappeared shattered in bits and Tony's tongue is moisty caressing over her clit and all the sensitive skin over it. At first she feels the hairs on his goatee tickling her, they are rough in some places, but very soon she feels like a fruit being softly but irrevocably devoured. Pepper attempts to protest over the bold ravaging of her carefully chosen underwear but she can barely talk anymore, she can only moan and gasp in a whirl of wild pleasure overtaking her, making her stomach heavy with unreleased tension.

"Oh, God Tony, just… Yes! Oh Yes… Ungh…" She whispers breathelessly.

He knows oh so well how to do this, the frequency between strokes, just pressure and suction, that flick of his tongue... Her last coherent thought fades into a nebulose of pleasure as he redoubles his efforts and sucks, kisses, licks and she feels she's dying of desire between his lips. He maintains the stimulation for a while. Stops. Then continues. Pepper pushes Tony's head hard against the center of her body, begging him to keep eating her out just like that, without a word. After several minutes of enjoying his mouth and his tongue, the first orgasm is owerhelming, her back arches on the bed, she grips tightly the sheets and wrinkles them, her head arches back urgently on the pillow and it's so violent that all her muscles turn to jelly as she navigates the gentle waves that follow it. But then, without giving her time to recover, Tony makes a strange movement with his tongue while stroking her right nipple with the tip of his fingertips, and even if it seems imposible after that rush of unadulterated pleasure, Pepper is coming again achingly harder than before.

"Ohhh" She moans. "Ohhhh fuck!" She screams loudly. Moving her head uncontrollably back and forth over both sides of the pillow. Her body vibrating. Feeling the incredible pleasure with every fiber of her being. Incredibly tense, then lax, for the first time in her life, she is able to see bright lights sparkling in front of her, the second orgasm sweeps through her as she feels Tony softly lick the trail of nectar that distills from her feminity.

Pepper's heart beats fast tumping on her chest and her entire body feels like jello.

"Oh, Tony, Oh My Tony… Oh God… Fuck… Tony…" She hears herself mumbling his name like a mantra, between hard breathing, but it seems alien to her, as if it was someone else whispering it.

Hearing her say his name with such reverence brings Tony to unbelievable degrees of sexual excitement. He needs to make her his as air to breathe. He has never felt this owerhelming desire for anyone before. This burning pain, this fruition for her that has just made savoring her intimacy one of the best experiences of his life. He could spend his entire life pleasuring her and he'll be the happiest man alive. But he needs more. Oh so much more.

Pepper keeps shuddering, all her nerves sending pleasurable signals over her body. Just as if she is in heaven. The sensation so intense. The breath hitched in her throath.

"Sssh it's okay, come back to me, Pep..." Tony soothes her gazing into her glazed blue eyes, lifting her from the bed slightly to place her over him, hugging her against his muscular chest with tenderness. He can't hardly believe that her body reacted so intensely to his touch. It was so beautiful to see her come undone under his touch. He can die happy now.

Sitting on the bed, hugging each other, his full erected cock is rubbing her abdomen, hard and hot at the same time. He's so unbearably excited but he's going to wait for her to do with him whatever she pleases. He's totally hers.

"Pep…" He whispers reverently.

She kisses him thoroughly for an answer, unable to form coherent words. So she tries to express herself with facts. In that passionate kiss she thanks him for all his previous attentions. Their flavors mingle in their mouths. Their tongues fighting with violence and urge, while one of Pepper's hands slides between their entwined bodies guiding Tony's cock to the warm opening between her legs.

"Careful there, Big T, it's been a while…" She mumbles in his ear.

"Gosh woman, I'm only human" He retorts smiling wildly. "And it's been a while for me too"

Pepper swallows a cute tiny smile and barely whispers "I know, Tony. Just fuck me already, but be careful at the beginning…"

"Yes, gorgeous" He whispers back.

He, still delighted to have obtained her permission to go on, teases her opening slowly, carefully. She's so wet and swollen and her walls tighten over the head of his dick, feels incredibly erotic and wonderful. She brings him closer tangling her legs against his hips and Tony rises a little over her and starts carefully introducing himself inside her. Both groan at the sudden pleasure, and then begin to move smoothly. He holds her by the hips to get more friction and leaves marks of his fingers on her skin. Always careful to move the ARK reactor away from Pepper's body, he trusths inside her a little faster now, unable to control himself. A few more trusths and she's leaning wantonly over him, sending his dick deeper inside her and Tony gasps violently as he falls over his back in the bed. The redhead on top of him.

"Oh please Tony, don't stop now… Just like that…" She groans bringin her body up and then letting herself going down all over his hard cock, impaling herself to the hilt.

"Pep, I can't please..." He groans in ecstasy. "You feel so good… I won't last long…"

She tightens her hips over him. The walls of his vagina squeeze him expertly and every little move she makes it's turning him crazy with pleasure, Tony feels that he will explode of pure love and desire. He has never felt anything like this. It's new to him. Feels like laughing and crying at the same time. Her beautiful reddish hair hovers over him as she leaves a kiss on his chin. She's fucking him so good, he's going to lose it.

"Pep, please, can I… Can I be on top now?" He shily asks in need to regain some control of himself.

Pepper grins at him. "Come here" She sais lustfully as she gets him back up and lets herself fall over, her back over the enormous bed now. Tony doesn't lose time and leans over her, fucking her slowly again. Her long legs tangle over his ass and hips. His head sunk into her fragrant neck, sucking there, and losing himself in her scent, just so her, so undeniably Pepper Potts. He's going to come too soon. He can't believe he's buried inside her. Because he's dreamed about this moment for so long, and now is real. It's fucking happening and it's better than the wildest of his dreams.

They keep moving. It's union, a sense of belonging, so much more than sex. He can't find words to describe this amazing sensation. He's giving himself completely to her. And she's giving herself completely to him. And he's never experienced this before. Tony has got lots of sex before but this is with someone he cares so deeply, and it feels so different. He's pouring all his feelings in it and just loving her with his body and mind at once. Maybe he's going too clumsily fast now because he's so damned excited. But he's never been so hot, pushed into the limit of his self-control. This woman is capable of making him absolutely crazy with desire. But it is much more than that, it is the tremendous connection. Finally they are connected in a much more intimate way. As they always had to be. He realizes how wonderful it is, finally their relationship of so many years has resulted in the loving they both wanted. And it's nothing strange, it's just what had to happen. So familiar and totally amazing in its beautiful perfection.

Pepper meanwhile has marveled at the thrill of feeling the way Tony is making love to her with such delicacy, focus and passion. He's a very generous lover, but she alredy suspected that, as he's always been a generous person to those nearest to him. She tries to move her hips a little to provide him more friction and more pleasure for both of them, deepening the trusths in sync with him. There are too many sensations to assimilate in such a short time. They can finally show how much they love each other in a physical level. She loves him more than anything and that's when her brain assimilates that a new orgasm is taking over her body. This time it's warm and soft. It goes through her, paving the way inside her as if it was a flower that opens slowly, heat radiating through all the fibers of her body. A moment later it's gone, and Pepper navigates the subtle waves with an immense smile of happiness.

It's been amazing. In less than an hour, Tony has taken her to heaven and back to earth. He's put her world upside down again. But in a completely different way than she had been used to until today.

He lets go completely to reach his own peak of pleasure as soon as he feels her shuddering in his arms, unable to control himself. He believes he can love and be loved in return, now. And with this one thought he reaches ecstasy inside the love of his life. Perhaps too soon for what he would have liked to be that moment of union between them. Tony feels his own orgasm striking him with great ferocity, reaching the most complete and perfect pick of pleasure he remembers in a matter of seconds. Pepper's vaginal walls squeeze him mercilessly as he rides it and hot spurs of his semen are expelled inside her. She milks him to the last drop for all he's capable to give.

The ARK reactor emits a soft bluish flutter like the wings of a bird that tries to fly, as if Tony's heart recognizes Pepper's own heart beating at the same rythm and is greeting her. It's only an instant, immediately the light returns to glow fixed.

Both feel so at peace, at last.

Tony breathes laboriously, exhausted, and after a few minutes, is still unable to come up with coherent thoughts. Pepper caresses him gently, from the hair to the back, they still united as a single body. Drops of sweat linger down his chest, skipping the metal of the ARK reactor and going down trough his muscular abdomen. Both trying to catch their breath. Tony's head resting on her right shoulder, his sweaty hair crushed against her creamy skin. Finally, he catches his breath, laboriously, with so much effort.

"I… I'm… I'm sorry, Pepper… I came too soon. I couldn't. When you were on top I was already going to… I tried changing positions but it was of no use, the urge... I just… I couldn't control myself… I was too excited… Too much… Damn it…"

"Easy, Tony... Breath…" She laughs softly over his shoulder, still caressing him. "Shhh..."

Slowly they begin to extrincate themselves, Tony reluctantly leaves her warmness and pushes himself up bringing her up with him, they remain sitting on the bed, their legs a little more separated. Their foreheads touching together, their breaths mingling, staring into each other's eyes.

"It's been too brief, believe me I'm not usually like this… But you… Me… I was thinking about us… I was feeling you everywhere… And then… I lost it. I… I came… Just like that, couldn't hold it back…"

Pepper featherly fondles his right cheeck with affection, her soft, slender fingers following the line of his beard by the jaw.

"Honestly Tony, I don't even mind. It's been… So flattering" She sais finally finding the word she was looking for. "So intense and pleasurable."

"Are you sure, you aren't dissapointed?" He asks regret still eating him up. "Because I have a reputation to live up to and… You know… I didn't want to dissapoint YOU of all people, as I want to keep doing it with you and…" He keeps rambling.

"I didn't get into this because of your sex god reputation Tony. You are so much more than that, honestly… But if you need to know, I've enjoyed myself greatly. And I'm very satisfied." She laughs. That makes her boyfriend's face light up completely, erasing all his doubts. "And I'm very proud about making you lose control of yourself Mr. Stark, thank you very much. It makes me feel powerful and desired. So we are good here…" She keeps saying calmly. "That sure makes me the hottest woman in your life! And I think I earned that title." She keeps laughing uncontrollably.

But Tony doesn't laugh. He stares at her seriously, drinking her in.

"You are the hotest woman in the world, Pep. Oh My God. You absolutely are. So damned hot, Baby" He answers with honest admiration in his voice. "But you are so much more to me than that, and I want you to know."

He desperately wants to confess her that he loves her. That he's completely in love with her. Has been for years even. But the words don't leave his throath and the moment passes by. He's wideyed and stunned, his mouth open and Pepper finds him so cute in that moment. She stares at him curiously.

"You made me feel so desired, so treasured… I get it Tony."

"Yeah I treasure you, Pep." That he can deal with right now.

"And I treasure you too, Tony." She fires back smiling at him.

"I've never met anyone like you, Pepper. And I'm so happy you are here with me."

*I'm so irremediably in love with you.* He thinks to himself, damnit.

Tony sighs deeply. Then he smiles and strokes her arms tenderly. His crooked smile, dedicated exclusively to her. Pepper returns a smile capable of illuminating the darkest forest in winter.

"As amazing as I feel, I think we should grab some dinner and try to sleep a little or we are gonna be jetlagged all the weekend and that would be awful."

Pepper Potts always the voice of reason, Tony thinks.

"And I really want to enjoy the beach and the village tomorrow." She ends.

Tony nods his head in a yes, his eyes bright with happiness.

"The _Amalfi_ coast looks so beautiful from our window. Do you want to get dressed and see the village, have dinner at some fancy place?" He asks, determined to make her feel great during their romantic vacation.

Tony leans down over the bed, supporting the left side of his body over the sheets and sudenly starts caressing Pepper's abdomen with the tip of his right index finger, tickling her sweetly.

"Oh, no… Not right now…" Pepper blushes bright red… "I was thinking on getting some room service and… Maybe… Stay here in our bed the rest of the night… You know… I really love the room." She ends mischievously. "We can go out tomorrow and I have plans for our Sunday… Getting to know the _Amalfi_ coast isn't what I was thinking about right now. I preffer to keep knowing your body better, Tony, in deep…" She ends lustfully fondling his right ass cheek, now at her reach.

"Oh thank God!" Tony sais while stroking her sweaty shoulder very gently. "I've waited too long to have you, finally, in my arms." He answers. "Let's not move from here, Baby. I'll ask for our food so we can leave the bed only to recover strength when strictly necessary." Tony gets up and puts on his discarded briefs.

"Yes!" She answers inmediately following him outside the bed. "I'm going to the bathroom, you can get on the the phone as I have a relaxing bath."

"Start the hidromassage Honey, and once room service leaves… I'll join you there…" Tony winks at her as he puts a sweet kiss on her head "We can keep going with our private party later or even in the water… I love hot water…" He smiles dreamily.

"I know you do" Pepper smiles back. Tony's jaw nearly hits the floor at seeing her there, standing in front of him totally naked.

"O…kaaay" He barely whispers, mouth agape, gesturing in the air speechless.

She smiles, her eyes bright. "Come on, Mr. Stark get back to earth and take this" She throws the inalambric phone across the room in his direction. Tony reacts in the last moment and grabs it in the air, then calls to reception asking for their food. She winks at him subtly and then dissapears into the bathroom.

He feels like getting some salads, wine, water, roasted chicken and italian cheese, some fruit too. Before ending the call he requests for their breakfasts to be delivered on their room in the mornings around 10 a.m. He thinks Pepper would appreciate that, sleeping until late and having the breakfast ready to eat in their room.

Later, inside the bathtub, Pepper has him wrapped in her arms and smiles against his soft neck placing a wet kiss there and carefully changes her position getting closer to him in order to hug him more tightly.

And then, his large hands and hot lips continue to caress her, going through her freckled skin like soft butterflies, learning her body by memory, each erogenous zone, lightning her slowly with desire with studied parsimony and then, when she is about to go completely crazy with lust, Tony makes love to her again. Slowly this time, without haste, bringing her to climax again both inside the hot water.

They end leaving each other's warmness only to have some quick dinner and it's way past midnight when they fall over the bed in each other arms and Pepper cuddles Tony against her body in a protective way, craddling his chest. He feels completely safe and contented in her embrace. Both satisfied and spent, trying to rest in each other's arms.

* * *

Next morning, it's Saturday and Pepper wakes up disoriented. Opening her eyes carefully, the first thing that catches her eye is the faint blue light that illuminates the room. Slowly a gentle heat invades her body and her hands touch something fluffy next to her. Strangely, everything seems very familiar. She decides to open her eyes completely and meets Tony's face next to her, sharing her pillow and snoring softly. *That sleeping handsome man* She thinks, a spark of pure love piercing though her heart. Then she feels the weight of one of his enormous hands on her belly, soft and warm. At last she identifies the bluish light as coming from his ARK reactor making its way through the white sheet they are wrapped in. Tony stretches a little and yawns faintly as she watches him closely, leaning sideways to study him better. Long eyelashes and juicy lips tempting her, a single thought crossing her mind: she wants to wake up to this wonderful vision every morning, for the rest of her life.

Suddenly she fixes her eyes on his bare, muscled chest and in an irrepressible impulse she slides her fingertips through the ARK reactor, whose light bathes her fingers in brilliant blue and then with exquisite care by the battered skin around it, where the signs of palladium poisoning are slowly fading away. Pepper has seen him naked from the waist up many times, but never before had she been allowed to touch on her free will. Careful in order not to wake him up, she stretches the rest of her right hand towards his flashing left pectoral muscle and suddenly the sound of contagious laughter startles her completely and when she looks towards his face, he is watching her completely amused and fully awake.

"Good morning, Potts! Am I interrupting something?" He greets her showing his sexy trademark smile. "You can go on, feels very nice..." He happily winks her way.

Pepper retreats in a whim, her cheeks a little flushed, slightly embarrassed to have been caught invading his privacy that way, and moves a little further towards her side of the bed. She then remembers the night before and all the wonderful sex they had, blushing even harder.

"Oh God, last night was amazing…" She blurts out.

"Yeah it was…" Tony chimes in dreamily.

"I was just admiring your body in the morning light… So to speak."

"You can touch all you want Potts. I encourage you even…"

"Oh? Is that so Mr. Stark?" She starts tickling him around the ribs and some time later they kiss lovingly in the lips.

"Good Morning, Honey." Tony sais once they broke the kiss, eyes still closed and mouth agape.

"Very good indeed" Pepper retorts.

"Do you want some breakfast?" He asks. "Because it must be on the other room, ready for us to eat." Her boyfriend grins from ear to ear once she opens her eyes, gladly surprised.

"Oh that's great. Let's dress up a little and eat outside, on the balcony!"

Pepper insists on dressing themselves up, in order to avoid the temptation to spend the whole Saturday in bed making love as if they were two horny teenagers. Tony protests vehemtly that precisely it is their romantic weekend for that reason.

"What is the point on dressing up if we are alone in our private suit in the hotel, with no one to bother us?"

"We are eating outside. I want to enjoy the wonderful view and no way other guests or some neighbors see my tits or my honey pot, Tony"

Pepper leaves him talking, getting up from bed, throwing some little red trunks his way, as she puts on her white bikini in front of him as he eats her up with his eyes opening his mouth in disarray.

"Your natural state is naked, Pep… Your are gorgeous. No! Don't cover yourself so much!" He beggs her.

He tries to stop her without any success because she is already rummaging through their suitcases and displaying with triumph one of his worn Black Sabbath T-shirts.

"Oh God, Pep, if you're doing all this to stop me from jumping you... Well, you know what? It won't work. Can you tell me why the hell are you putting on MY clothes? Seeing you like that, wearing only one of my favourite t-shirts over a little bikini is already making me hard." He howls in despair. This is fucking torture.

"This way is funnier" She smiles playfully at him."I want to see for how long can you stay next to me without tearing off my skimpy clothes and taking me against the breakfast table."

"You're wicked, Sweetheart." He laughs."You really are..." He keeps laughing as he puts on a pair of worn blue jeans and an unbuttoned white shirt he absentmindedly withdraws out of his suitcase. Once he is dressed, Pepper walks sensuously towards him, moving her hips sexily, and then hovers over him and gives him a quick kiss on the lips. Just a subtle touch full of affection.

"Now breakfast, Honey" She says as she pulls him towards the door of the bedroom. "Come on!"

Pepper leaves, Tony blinks stunned for a moment and then follows her into the other room, his gaze fixed on the subtle swinging of her perfect ass and her hips as she walks in front of him.

* * *

They are sitting outside now, on the balcony, looking into the sea, the breakfast table perfectly polished and full of toasts and fruit. Tony just tries to distract her, not letting her put jam on her toast kissing her on the neck… Then he encircles her body in his arms, tickling her while she tries to munch on her toast.

"You could sit there and fill that croissant with cheese instead of distracting me" She complains half jokingly.

Tony laughs, happy. Part of the cherry jam leaves Pepper's arm completely smudged pink. She manages to finish the toast and then serves herself a large glass of juice. They sit together on the same large lounger, Tony next to Pepper, supporting part of her body over him. Each with their toasts in hand, leaving the juice glasses on the table not to spill its contents by accident.

They are finishing eating their well earned breakfast when the engineer leaves his empty plate next to the water jug on the table, then he puts his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders.

"Pepper, can I ask you something intimate?" He asks, his expression curious.

She is slightly surprised, but nods in a yes.

"Oh, yes but I'm holding onto my right to answer after knowing the question" She laughs a little while she munches into another toast with cheese on.

With her hair ruffled and her cheeks flushed from last night's sexual marathon, Tony can swear he has never seen her more beautiful than now.

"I've been thinking about something... Last night, when..." Her boyfriend stammers, trying to find the correct words. "The way you screamed and your body's behavior... I mean... None of those selfish idiots that you've been dating for years knew how to use their tongues in order to give you the pleasure you deserve?"

Tony Stark stares at her, waiting for an answer. The blue eyes open wide in surprise. More because of the banality in which he talks about her sex life as if it was the last update of JARVIS. Knowing him she shouldn't be taken aback. But she didn't expect such a talk in the middle of breakfast.

"I mean… I've been thinking about it all night as I tried to sleep" He adds. "I didn't sleep much because I kept remembering about us together. So damned hot. God."

Pepper swallows the toast bite she has in her mouth and raises her head to look into his brown expectant eyes.

"Some of them..." She starts shyly. "A couple of them." She continues not even knowing how is she gathering the courage to do it, her cheeks beginning to blush even more. "Normally I had a boyfriend for a short period of time, my long term relationships… They all ended getting fed up with the attention I gave you, how demanding my job as your personal assistant was." Tony nods sympathetically and caresses her hand gently, feeling a little guilty inside, inviting her to continue. "Truth is I was fine with that, as I never felt anyone of them to be "the one" so to speak. I used to sleep around here and there too. Well, we used to have sex, obviously, and we did a lot of things I must tell you about Mr. Stark so we can try them together." She briefly smiles at him. "But I admit it. None of the times we did it was like yesterday. None of them did it as well as you. So intense, so good. It was the first time I saw stars. I think my reaction also had to do with being you eating me out. I suppose you are aware that I've been, well... You must know that I've been sexually attracted to you for years. Since before I knew that I also felt something deeper for you, that came later... You are a handsome and charming man, Tony and you know it. The sexual attraction was so hard to deny…" She looks up into the bright brown of his eyes again. Steel blue fixed on deep brown ones. "And also I guess none of them had the experience in the field that you have" She ends up slightly uncomfortable with his womanizer's past, but he brought up the subject, she thinks a little annoyed.

Pepper looks away, focusing on wiggling the last bit of toast left on her plate. Suddenly a large hand is on her chin, raising her head up so that they are looking into each other again for what seems like a lifetime. Finally, he leans over and kisses her on the lips, barely a subtle, loving touch.

"I will not deny my expertise in the subject" He clarifies later. "Certainly, you know me better than anyone else, and you know all my past. But you are the only woman who has been able to make me feel something so amazingly big" Describing deep emotions is not his best asset and Tony doesn't know how to describe such a huge feeling. He thinks even the word love falls short to describe the special connection they share.

"Always so eloquent…" Pepper smiles caressing his chin tenderly.

"I'm trying..." Tony sheepishly sais upset by not knowing how to express himself as well as he would want to in terms of feelings. "What I mean is that I could spend hours pleasuring you. And like you, it had never happened to me before. Not having enough of you. Always wanting a little more. It's because it's you, Pepper. Smart and magnificent, hot and beautiful and I don't understand how all those stupid men who had you before didn't treasure you. But the worse for them, my luck" He finishes enraged, because the single thought about those men on Earth who have had his beloved Pepper before him makes him want to kill. He feels so posesive of her, he's always been jealous of her exboyfriends, and hated that she had dates and went outside to enjoy herself withouth him. But now all those losers seem to him a bunch of fucking morons and he's glad none of them deserved her. He on the contrary, feels chosen by Pepper and he's going to give himself willingly entirely to her.

"I want to give you all the pleasure, Pep." He reverently whispers into her hair. "Suddenly I'm feeling about having dessert. And that would be you…"

The redhead's mouth opens so wide that for a moment she feels her chin touching the ground, just hearing him say that makes her start to feel a pleasant heat radiating from the center of her anatomy. She gives him a passionate kiss, bites his lower lip in punishment and then releases him.

"You're incorrigible. You can't stop thinking about sex…"

"After doing it with you? No, you make it very difficult for me, Potts with that swaggering body barely dressed and smelling of me. So, is that a yes?" He asks excitedly.

"A maybe…" She answers, thinking that she will not make it so easy for him although she has already decided that she is dying inside about the mere thought of feeling his eager mouth over her sex again. But what would be of their relationship without this subtle back and forth?

"I want everything with you, Pep" He says exultantly. "All of it, all day. I know I'll never have enough of you. The walls just opened and now all the feelings, all the lust and the belonging, all is pouring out and it's owerhelming… I need you"

"Me too" She answers in turn.

Tony smiles excitedly, like a child who has received his most desired gift for Christmas, eyes bright. Pepper thinks it's the loveliest thing she's ever seen. She thinks about herself, about the foolish they were about waiting so long for the wonderful prize of enjoying their bodies until they fall exhausted with pleasure, as she finishes her last bite of breakfast and rises up to look over the balcony by grabbing the wrought iron railing. Her thoughts in wild turmoil inside her head. In an instant, her boyfriend's strong arms are surrounding her from behind and his soft lips lay a tender kiss on her neck.

"This is magnificent and _Amalfi_ looks bucholic, Tony" She sais pleased with the view, the wind dishveling her red hair.

"This feels like Venice all over again, don't you think?" He kisses her bare neck under her right ear. She shivers under his touch and sighs hard.

"That time you paid for your coffe and my gelatto in the Piazza of San Marco and you spent all the evening with me because that art auction got cancelled and you didn't want to be there alone?"

"Yes, but with all the added wonderful sex" He smiles back cockily.

"Tony… Don't ruin the moment…" She asks.

"In all honesty, I loved spending that evening with you back then, Pep. Only you and I having a great time. Not work related. It's a very fond memory for me." He is being serious now.

"I've always known it is. Because in your mind that was our very first date." She turns in his arms and kisses him in the lips.

"You know me too well" He sais once they break the kiss.

"That I do, Mr. Stark." She smiles broadley at him. "But you know me too. You did great asking for the room service to deliver our breakfast here. And now about that dessert you were mentioning earlier? I think we have time for that before heading outside…"

He only smiles mischievously at her before picking her up in his arms and entering inside the room carrying her, heading into their bedroom once again.

* * *

In the evening they go outside and walk hand in hand around the pretty villa, looking into the small shops and having a good time enjoying the Italian coast summer breeze.

The sreets of _Amalfi_ are cramped, full of people going around. Tourists who visit the amazing cathedral and the beautiful port and then walk among typical craft and gifts shops. They feel good enjoying the hustle and the vibrant colours of the streets. Suddenly, Pepper stands in front of an Italian designer shoe store and they stay there for several minutes. At last, they enter inside and the redhead starts trying several models on. Tony smiles and tells her to buy whatever she wants as they all look great on her. But the smile frozes on his lips as the salesman begins to make lovey eyes to his girlfriend.

"He was trying to get into your panties. Italians are very sneaky…" He explains bewildered afterwards, once they are outside.

"Calm down, Honey. He was just trying to sell me some leather shoes. It's his job."

"Beware of the Italians, Pepper. They say very sweet words to charm women."

"You sure must know an awful lot about the topic as a good Italian yourself" She jokingly retorts.

"Half italian, but yeah it must be the best part of me as it comes from my beloved Mom" He wringles his eyebrows suggestively.

Pepper smiles tenderly at him.

"Not so fond of your jealous mediterranian side but I've always treasured you because of your good heart and that I'll be forever grateful to Maria Collins Carbonell, later Stark for raising such a good hearted man." She ends starting to walk away.

"Uh, Pep…" He tries speechless following her and putting his arm protectively around her shoulders. She shuts him down with a quick kiss in his parted lips.

"Let's go! I want to try that ice cream. Looks delicious!" She adds later pointing towards a near little shop in front of them.

He grabbs her arm, turning to look back into the shoe shop again, mouth still slightly agape, her last words still going trough his head as his girlfriend kept guiding him towards the little ice cream shop. He just feels his heart swell because of her.

Later, they both are having a gelatto sitting on a beautiful table outside the small local, chatting, relaxed and enjoying the wonderful scenery. Pepper's light green floral dress waves in the air but the little white jacket keeps her from feeling cold. Tony wears dark blue jeans and a white shirt which makes his dark skin look so good, she absentmindedly thinks.

Suddenly, the engineer's cell phone begins to sound stridently, _"You shook me all night long"_ from AC/DC piercing through the air. Pepper nods her head amused, he just changed his ring tone into that song. Of course.

"Who is calling now?" He sais mildly in disgust.

As he looks at the screen a subtle smile lits up his face and it doesn't go unnoticed by Pepper who hides a strand of hair behind her right ear, chuckling. Must be one of their mutual closest friends.

"Hey Platypus what do you want?" Tony sais answering his _Stark Phone._

"Where the hell are you Tony? Did you and Pepper just elope to get married in secret or what?"

"No, but now that you mention it… I'll keep that idea in mind…" He adds dreamily. "Now, why are you so angry?"

"Seriously man? We talked about this. Repeatedly. I needed you to be in this meeting with my immediate superior. The one where the military will decide my future as War Machine? I've been waiting for you for an entire hour until I phoned to your house and JARVIS said you were away on Europe, with Pepper. Your AI even said you were trying a romantic environment to advance in your relationship. Seriously that thing talks as it has feelings of it's own… It's kinda weird if you ask me…"

Pepper perks up her head hearing James talking at the other side of the phone, not understanding what is he saying.

"What is wrong with James?" She plainly asks Tony.

"It's just… It seems that I forgot a big meeting with the military. Oh god I think I messed up big time." He sheepishly tells her.

"Yeah you did." Came Jim's voice trough the phone. "Again."

Pepper grabs the phone from his boyfriend's hand. "We'll be on Italy until late Sunday, Jim. I'll try to work something out for next Friday… And when you hang up I'll make some calls excusing Tony"

"Oh God thank you Pepper. Are you enjoying yourselves?" He asks in a more cheerful voice.

Pepper swallows a grin.

"Oh yeah. Very much Rhodey thanks for asking. We needed this time alone. It's been wonderful so far…"

"I'm going to forgive him because he planned all this to indulge you Pepper. JARVIS told me he did it all by himself. Just have a good time."

"We will. Thank You."

"You can bet she's enjoying herself Rhodes" Came Tony's loud voice trough the phone from behind his grilfriend.

Rhodey laughs hard as Tony grabs the phone from Pepper's hand again and keeps talking with his best friend.

"And now... Can you go do whatever you were going to do after that boring meeting and let Pepper and myself enjoy our first romantic weekend together as an oficial couple, please?"

"Romance, You?" Rhodey starts laughingh uncontrollably. "What happened to the world? Tony Stark romantically wooing his sweetheart!" He laughs even more, messing with his best friend big time. "Are you two doing the fightingh over a grape thing right now? Because I'll really love to see that again…"

"Stop it, Rhodes… See you next week." Tony ends the call slightly embarrassed. Oh if only Rhodey knew…

Much later they had dinner in an amazing small place where Pepper tried several different kinds of italian pizza Tony insisted looked good. Until she asked for the _funghi e cebola_ for herself and then had to give him half of it because it was absolutely the best pizza they've ever eaten, then chatted and laughed enjoying the wine to their heart's content. Finally they walked back to the hotel while giving each other soft kisses, caresses, good conversation, some more laughs and many confidences. And they finally headed to sleep after seeing the stars for a long time while making out in their balcony, reaching the bed and sleeping right away in each other's arms, so tired of the great day outside as they were.

* * *

On Sunday morning, the unique glow of the Mediterranean sunlight streams through the curtains of their private suite as Tony rolls a little on the mattress and clungs to Pepper's body for dear life.

To see her placidly sleep, with her scrambled hair spread out over the pillow, relaxed expression, wonderfully creamy skin, so calm, it is a perfect and wonderful sight for his eyes. So good that he begins to feel a shiver going down his back and the blood leaving his still half-lethargic brain to settle down on the bulge between his legs.

He has just awakened and there he is, wanting her again, still yearning for her. Just remembering her first time with Pepper has made his body manifest the urgency of his endless desire for her. Last night had been completely romantic and innocent, although there were some late night fondling and cuddling inside their bed and they ended sleeping naked. So now Tony was rested and ready and he just had a wonderful idea.

When he moves a little over the sheets and his skin comes into contact with Pepper's hip, his morning erection becomes even more present. Willing to wake her up in an interesting way, he caresses her abdomen with his hand as he bits her luscious shoulder that lays gracefully at the exact height of his mouth. He plays for a long time over her neck, her chin, the line of her clavicle, while his other hand slids between her breasts.

His right hand leaves her navel and slowly slids down, caressing her more firmly, approaching the center of her anatomy. He redoubles his efforts, discovering that she is deliciously wet already and continues laying circular strokes with extreme sweetness over her intimacy, as he now knows the movements she enjoys the most. Little whispers and sighs begin to escape her parted lips as sleep drifts away. A gently muffled "Tony" abandons her mouth in a lustful whisper. His lips quirk slightly against her shoulder as he slids his tongue down the line of her neck leaving a subtle stream of small kisses and nibbles, as well as the soft tingling of his facial hair in the tortured creamy skin. Pepper stirs a little in the middle of his embrace, wide awake, but sais nothing. She just presses her lips together, enjoying the wonderful sensation of being woken up like that. As her senses are slowly coming back to life, she gathers more sensations, noticing the bulk of her boyfriend's erection against her back, which makes her even more excited. She decides to turn slightly to face him and opens her eyes little by little, focusing them in his. Brown and blue in perfect communication. A radiant smile of happiness shining on her face, her cheeks slightly flushed.

"Good morning, Tony!" She laughs lightly as she taps his shoulder gracefully.

Her boyfriend bends down to kiss her softly and deliciously on the lips.

"So good indeed, Sweetheart!" He replies, looking at her in ecstasy, cradling her face with both his hands.

The new position in which Pepper has made them meet makes his virility tenderly brush the warm opening between her legs. Tony deliberately sways subtly in order for his hard, erect cock to trace certain caresses over the sensitive heart of her femininity, in rhythmic movements up and down, then circular, making her go crazy with the stimulation.

Pepper stifles a groan as he continues teasing her mercilessly, then exhales and looks into his eyes, challenging. A new passionate kiss surprises her as she sighs inside his mouth. Tongues entangling and breaths mingling as they inhale each other and take possession of the other's mouth. It is hard, not gentle and it lits both of them on fire, just like their first kiss on the roof.

"Tony…" She gasps as he releases her now red swollen lips.

Taking advantage of his low guard, as she is totally sure he is equally drunk with lust as she is, Pepper awaits for the right moment to carry on with her mischievous plan, just as she feels the weight of his virile member hovering over her vagina opening, with a sudden movement she slams both cheeks of his perfect ass against her, urging him to culminate what he has started.

"Pep… Oh Ugh…" He barely can say.

A strangled whimper makes its way through Tony's throat, changing into a sigh of desire halfway.

"Fuck, Tony, you're such a tease..." She whispers hoarsely into his ear as she plungs his rock hard cock inside her, inexorably.

"God... Pepper... Fuck…" He mutters holding back a sob as soon as he is able to articulate a coherent word, the unbearable feeling of his cock breaching trough her, so suddenly entering her tight folds. "I always knew you had a fetish for my ass but this is too much."

As her only answer, Pepper squeezes his toned buttocks again, rosing up slightly to get a better pace and kisses him with abandon as she circles his hips with her strong legs, increasing the depth of his penetration inside her and arching under him because of the pleasant shudder that ran trough her spine at the pleasing sensation.

They both gasp loudly.

The subtle movement draws waves of pleasure over Tony's body that finally gets the courage and begins to move inside her at a torturing slow pace, taking his time as she mirrors him in perfect synchrony with her hips.

Pepper rests her head over his chest where his heart beats ferociously for her, next to the ARK reactor, and kisses the sensitive and sweaty skin there reverently. Tony shivers slightly, moved and in complete awe of her.

They fuck each other thoroughly, moving slowly, arching at the sweet stimulation provided, Pepper touching herself in between trusths pleadingly asking Tony to let go with herself until they both came at the same time in each other's arms. And when they end, they kiss each other's lips tenderly. They remain as they are, intertwined, a single body, for a while.

"Oh fuck Tony, what a weekend" She jokes against the sensitive skin of his chest. "I can't seem to keep my hands off of you…" She giggles amused.

The vibration of her voice and her warm breath in the sensitive tissue around the ARK sends little sparks of pleasure through his spine and Tony smiles, pleased.

"Yeah Oh Fuck describes it very well, Baby… But it's been so long wanting each other, Pep. Too long if you ask me. So much sexual tension between us, during years… Years of longing and pinning and bottled up desires… I think it's totally normal that when the walls finally broke up… Well…" He roamed his warm hand betwen their naked bodies, pinching one of her hard nipples. "We need to make up for lost time…" He teases her kissing her neck wantonly.

"I know. It's like I can't help myself" She sais smiling again against his warm skin and kissing his chin in a featherly touch. "And you are right. I love grabbing your ass and squeazing it between my hands"

"I bet it's my biggest asset. Uh, Babe?"

"Not your biggest." She winks sexily at him, pointing out between his legs.

And just like that, Tony blushes bright red. Pepper laughs and wishes she had her phone at hand to take a picture of _The Great Playboy Tony Stark_ blushing cutely like a shy teen at a sexy remark about the lenght of his penis. Tony's own witty come back doesn't get to his lips, beacuse suddenly there are sounds in the adjoining room, the living room of the suite. Rattle of glasses and dishes is heard while the exclusive hotel room service leaves their breakfast ready. The _Santa Caterina's_ waiter's voice comes through the door, drawing them out of their reverie.

"Room service, sir. We'll leave your breakfast here just like yesterday."

There is more rattling and clattering of crockery and cutlery.

"Yeah, thank you." Tony shouts back. "Leave it where ever, on the table…" And he finishes his sentence by putting a subtle kiss on Pepper's bare shoulder, tickling her with his goatee and mustache.

His girlfriend can't suppress a muffled laugh, which must have been heard perfectly on the other side of the door. Afterwards they only hear the hotel staff coming out of the room, closing gently the suit's principal door. The redhead hits her boyfriend's arm hard.

"Tonyyyyy, you naughty man! You tickled me with your goatee on purpose so they heard us… As if they weren't already picturing in their heads what were we doing…"

He laughs hard, then kisses her quickly in the lips.

"It has been a great success coming here. I'm going to keep this place in my gold list. The service is discreet, the suite large and with nice views but what I like most is the comfortable king sized bed... Well, what I like the most is you, my beloved girlfriend naked, on the bed..."

"It's that so?" She asks batting her eyelashes sexily. "Because I have plans for today, that doesn't involve our king sized bed at all…" She sais smiling broadley. "Five words: private garden and infinity pool."

Tony frowns a little. His face looks funny. All hair sex rumpled and his eyebrows shot up.

"It's already Sunday, our last day here, Pep... We need to make more joyful sexy memories we can think about during boring work days… And all the hours we are going to be apart of each other as soon as we get back to L.A…"

"And we've done it, my pervert…" She teases him.

"You really love that I am YOUR particular pervert..." He smiles back at her charmingly.

"I won't say that wasn't a nice way to waking up your lady…"

"So, you really liked it?" His eyes grow big and bright, his smile curving to one side of his face in that lovely lopsided smile Pepper loves so much.

"Yes, Tony. It was so good. I loved it." She warmly clarifies pecking his juicy lips in a sweet kiss.

He archives this bit of important information in his brain: Pepper loves being woken up with sweet caresses leading into slow sex. She smiles brightly at him because he's being his best self for all this weekend and she really appreciates it.

"Going back to your proposal. Sounds good, I want us to relax. Enjoying the sun, the wind, a drink or two over the pool, what do you say?"

Pepper smiles and bents down to give him another small kiss on the lips. Then clasps the fingers of her right hand with his and urges him away from her. Without letting go, she sats down on the edge of the bed and then stands up. Pulling him and urging to follow her.

"Come on, you skulk. I'm hungry and I want to eat that succulent breakfast that they have just brought us"

Tony's eyes shine with joy.

"I'm starving too. No wonder after so much exercise..." He sais, running his hand through his hair and stirring it completely. "Let's go!"

Pepper gets into the bathroom with her bikini and another one of Tony's band shirts in her hands. An AC/DC one this time, as he puts on his red trunks outside in their shared bedroom. Then, together, they open the door to the adjoining room and sit in the living room of the suite to happily eat all of their continental breakfast, discussing their plans for the rest of the day.

* * *

Much later, both are enjoying their mutual company in their private garden on the ground floor. Pepper stretches like a cat, feeling the sea breeze seep through the wooden porch, gently caressing her half-naked skin. The contrast of the cool temperature of the air with her warm body, tight and curled in a ball next to Tony, makes her shudder with pleasure. They share a huge and comfortable designer sunbed similar to those you can find in luxury chill outs.

They would have been perfectly spread out next to each other, but she has preferred to doze, curled up against him, simply because that position allows them the thrill of maintaining the physical contact of their bodies for as long as possible. It is a sunny day in their private beachfront suit and they feel so good resting pacefully not doing anything at all.

Taking a sip of his gin tonic Tony finds out that it isn't quite as cool as he would have liked to counteract the soothing heat of the Mediterranean morning sun. He just tosses it away and centers all his attention on Pepper. He smiles caressing her back absentmindedly trough the thin cotton of the worn AC/DC T-shirt that his girlfriend is wearing over the bikini, white with pink floral print. It leaves little to nothing to the imagination and, if it depends on him, she is going to wear it for a short ammount of time. Tony has only bothered to dress himself into his deep red trunks to please her. He is holding her neareness to his body surprisingly well, entwined beneath her, his legs encircling hers, his right hand on her back, his sunglasses concealing his incendiary gaze. Thank God Pepper can't see his eyes, although his huge smile is able to say everything without words. However, after a few minutes, the redhead has to give in to the evidence of her own weakness, because now that she is wide awake again, she longs to feel Tony's body against hers in all its amazing warmness. She is surprised by the depth of her own lust, realizing it's been too many hours without passionate kisses and caresses. Surrendering to the evidence that she will never have enough of this man, she sets the secret plan she's been quietly rumbling for a while in motion. She lifts her head slightly to look at him, focusing her sapphire blue eyes on the opaque RayBan sunglasses.

"Tony..." She whispers over his neck, at the height of his Adam's Apple. "Have I ever told you that I dreamed about you long ago, before... The night before the last arms presentation to the military?"

Mentioning the word Afghanistan is going to bring back very bad memories for both of them and Pepper doesn't want to break the peaceful moment they are sharing right now. She knows Tony will understand her.

"No, Pep. I'm sure if you had told me I would remember. What did you dream back then?" He smiles back suspiciously and genuinely intrigued. "Tell me it was a nice thing, please."

His grilfriend swallows hard before continuing to speak, and then just like that, releases the bomb to him.

"That we both had a bath in a beautiful beach sorrounding, like this one we are looking at now…" She whispers hotly into his ear pointing the marvelous landscape with her hand. "And we made love slowly and gently in the warm water."

Tony mirrors her, swallowing hard too, but he does it loud, taking off his sunglasses with a quick swipe, letting them drop to the floor carelessly, arching his right eyebrow and staring at her in utter astonishment.

"Did you have an erotic dream with me back THEN?" She nods softly. "And you didn't told me? Woah Potts, I think I deserved to know how much you wanted to get into my bed, it's not fair that for so many years I was to blame for all the sex obssessed reputation."

Pepper looked at him tenderly and blushed bright red.

"I kept silence about this, because your old uncaring only to show off personality would have loved to know about that to use it against me and torture me every day with it."

"You're not wrong, Honey... I'm still thinking about how to use it against you." He smiles warmly at her.

"Maybe we could use the information in our favor. Now we have the opportunity to make it happen." Pepper retorts staring intently into his eyes.

Tony swallows again, slow and loud.

"I thought you said only sun and swimming into the pool today..."

"Forget what I said..." She retorts bending over him, closing the distance to his parted lips with a kiss loaded with love and passion.

Tony greets her willingly and their tongues become entangled in a subtle dance that lits both of them on fire. Their kisses have that amazing effect on them both, something neither Pepper or Tony had felt before with anyone else. It is magical and unique them. When they part, they both gasp for air.

"I want you to give me details of that dream" He pleadingly asks in a mischievous tone as he gently strokes the creamy skin of her abdomen beneath the thin cotton t-shirt. Pepper smiles in anticipation and sighs at the touch of his hand, feeling so excited already.

"Well, I was resting pacefully over a towel. And suddenly you were all over me, almost in the same position as we are entangled now. Only I was the one underneath. Then you started kissing and caressing me softly, as you're doing just now..." She choked, gasping for air. "It's so… Now that I think about it, it's what's happening just right now, same feeling… Is..."

"Weird?" He comments mockingly, twisting his smile.

The redhead grins wildly at him.

"After this torrid weekend, this isn't weird between us anymore, Tony… Kind of fun and awesome, yes but not even a shred of weird…"

Pepper smiles in anticipation and groans in pleasure again at the touch of his right hand over the sensitive skin under her breasts.

"Oh, thank goodness. I was a little bit worried for a moment there…" He playfully teases, stroking her red hair the way she loves the most with his other hand.

"Kind of premonitory, you could say…" She finds the word she wanst at last.

"Potts, being the most rational person I know… Don't tell me you believe in fate and premonitions now… I didn't expect this from you... You are so cute…"

"Oh, shut up." She sais kissing him again.

"Not until you finish telling me what other perversions I was carrying out over your glorious body in that dream of yours, Baby" He retorts as soon as they part again.

"Well, we were together on the towel and suddenly you kissed and gently fondled all my body repeatedly…" She sais doing the same with him. Kissing him lovingly and roaming his muscular chest with her hands around the ARK reactor, sending delicious sparks of pleasure around his sensitive nerves there.

Tony inhales very quickly and stifles a moan of desire as she finally releases his lips.

"And what else?" He whispers excitedly. His voice more serious than usual, noticing the sudden discomfort between his legs, proceeding to pull Pepper's T-shirt over her head, throwing it carefree onto the floor. Leaving little delicate kisses and subtle nibbles on her deliciously freckled neck.

"Then... I... Surprised by your strange behaviour I confronted you... Oh, Tony... Fuck, yes, go on…" She manages to say between gasps of pleasure. "Mmmmm… Yeah... You, you… Said that you couldn't forget what happened the night before between us and... Oh God… Believing that you considered me only another notch on your bedpost... Mmmmmm don't stop Tony... And that you had got me drunk somehow the night before I left you hanging there and went away to clear my thoughts looking into the sea... Then you would suddenly apologize and hold me into your arms…"

She just ends telling him those details and suddenly he is lifting her from the lounger in his strong arms. And it feels amazing being carried away by him. She shoves her arms around his neck steading herself, keeping her hands there.

"So?" He smiles at her amused. "Like this, my Queen?"

"Hey! Ha ha ha ha... Tony…" She laughs amused when her boyfriend actually tooks her fully in his arms and gets up. Both still laughing and kissing alternately as he brings the both of them towards the pool, down the few five steps of stairs that separate them from the water.

"God, Pepper" He mumbes quietly in her ear. "Don't stop talking, what happened next?"

"Well, you threw me into the water and then you let me understand that everything was different with me. That you did care about me. That you wanted to repeat it, to make love to me again, and I suddenly felt that you were truthful about your feelings. So I was carried away by desire. And we started making love and… Just at the very best, I woke up. My alarm clock was ringing and I had to go to work. To your house…"

The redhead moistens her lips slightly as she looks at him, pleased. Her hair throwing golden red reflections into the Mediterranean sun. Tony gets into the pool with her in his arms, the water feels warm, pleasant. It rocks them back and forth gently in subtle waves.

"Well, sounds like me. But you aren't waking up now…" He sais, returning her loving gaze as if she was the most precious thing he had ever seen in his life. "Now, we belong to each other." Then he shruggs, laying her gently over the infinity edge of the pool, and stroking her shoulders as he always does in that particular way which means love between them. Staring into her blue eyes, ready to love her here over this beautiful sight only for the both of them, Tony thinks about what must have gone trough Pep's head after having that dream and then going into his house to find that reporter "what's her name" wandering around, and a pang of guilt pierces trough his heart. Pepper takes his chin in her hand affectionately and places a small quick kiss on his parted lips.

"I think the Tony in my dream looked like the one you are nowadays. I suppose in my dream you already were your better you. With all that potential I always knew you were capable of showing the world and yourself. The better part of you, which, now I know is the Tony Stark I fell in love with even back then. My subconscious was already trying to tell me something that at the time I needed to ignore with all my might, that I had very strong feelings for you." She remarks with an undecipherable emotion shining trough her blue eyes.

"Enough talking." Says Tony emotionally drained. The fact of knowing just how much Pepper loved and desired him back then it's too much to bear. Because he was an ass to her for so long, ignoring his own feelings for her. He was such a big fool, he needed a life-changing event to realize he truly, deeply loved her, that he couldn't live without her. That she was his reason to keep living. That he needed to scape from that damned cave to see her face again. Damnit what an idiot. He holds her still against his body. "I'll show you with facts how much you mean to me."

Pepper smiles and kisses him again. Slowly, still hugging, kissing and caressing, they go deeper into the swimming pool of calm, transparent waters. They start to light themselves up with desire with a passionate kiss in which their tongues intertwine exploring each other and he begins to maneuver with the top of her bikini, while kissing and sucking on her neck wantonly as his hands roam trough her wonderful body. Pepper's possessive hands tangle in his neck and hair pulling it up, as in a silent plea to merge with him and feel their bodies as one. Tony releases her breasts with a quick movement and comes in contact with her warm skin, making her shiver with pleasure. Her nipples bristle at the subtle touch as she swallows a strangled groan of desire. He continues letting a trail of kisses on the most sensitive parts of her neck, those he now knows drive her crazy, completely lost in her intoxicating scent, while his eaguer hands work on the laces of her bikini, gently removing it from up her breasts and down her legs. He tosses it apart and leaves both parts of the clothing outside the pool, so they can retrieve them later. She's naked against him. His erection becoming even more present for both of them as her hips arch against his. She draws him into her feeling needy. They are at the limit of their desire and just then, Tony smirks satisfied with her shaking in her arms.

"So impatient" He huskily sais in her ear.

Pepper just smiles lasciviously and moves even closer against him, trapping his erection between her folds and pulling a strangled growl from the back of his throat, challenging him with the sweet contact of her sex with his. Her small, soft hands maneuver inside his red trunks, tracing soft and small caresses with her fingers along the lenght of his cock while releasing him from his prison. He helps her getting rid of his red trunks that are now floating around the water between them. Tony is going crazy just by her simple touch, steady and firm, and his breathing begins to become ragged. *I can't love her more, like I'm tearing apart from the inside just because she's so close to me…* He thinks in shock.

"Love you, Tony" She whispers in that same moment, just in primal need of making him know how she feels.

"Yeah, Baby… I know…" He tries to explain astonished with the way his own love for her is pouring free now from his heart, like he would never stop feeling like this. "I'm… I… Pep…" He swallows hard incapable of saying the words. He hopes she will understand. It is so hard for him to verbalize such big emotions. He sighs hard in her ear as he takes her slowly, enjoying the sensation. Her hand guiding him home into her wet and tight folds. That wonderful feeling that always surprises him, because it feels like being in paradise, totally at the place he wants to be forever.

They kiss tenderly again, eager for each other, sweetly sucking into each other's lips and began to move in gentle cadence. Pepper in Tony's arms, the warm water acting as a cushion of her weight, making it much lighter and much easier for him to lift her and let her go down on him. He trusths inside her caring about not being too fast and too hard as her back is thumping into the pool's wall and he doesn't want to hurt her. They made love gently, between kisses, laughter and much touching in every part of both their bodies, back, hair, chest, nibbling into her neck and breasts, without hurry. Pepper's dream coming true. That one she had so long ago withouth even knowing it was really THEIR dream. Pepper encourages him to go faster after some time, feeling her own orgasm tearing her apart from her belly up until it explodes and makes her see stars. He follows seconds after, totally lost in her. Once the movement ends, Pepper extrincates herself from him gently, her legs still tangled around his hips, allowing her to rest her forehead in Tony's in a intimate gesture as she exhales the air she had been holding, relaxing in his arms. He lifts her from her feet and sits her outside the pool, kissing her tights reverently and resting his head over her calf. Pepper lowers down and kisses his hair lovingly.

* * *

Some time later, once they both are recovered from exhaustion and outside the pool, they dry each other with a soft towel and go to relax, still naked, in the nearer interior white coach. Tony, leans over it and not letting her hand go, invites her to lean all over him. Her back is resting in part over the coach's backrest, and in part over his chest in a way her weight doesn't crush him at all, and their legs are intertwined, her head secured behind his, resting over the soft cushions.

"Wow" He sais laughing. "That was amazing. I love water…"

"Uh, uh just like in my dream, but I got to come, hard..." She retorts kissing his collarbone. "It was perfect. A fantasy greatly fullfilled"

"It's that so?" He asks starting to caress her belly in sweet circles.

"Mmmmmm" She only mumbles, not stopping him at all.

Tony's hand reaches for her thights ready to tease her a little more, she moans in delight and doesn't complain, so he keeps featherly touching her with his fingertips progressing into the most sensitive skin there, between her legs, soon his warm hand and playful fingertips are over the sensitive flesh of her clit, circling it in sweet motion, turning her on again. Pepper gasps in pleasure as his other hand roams trough her right breast and nipple, alternating pinching, stroking and featherly little touches as his eager mouth sucks hard around the sensitive skin on her neck over her clavicle, all at once. Pepper feels a rush of desire overcoming her, melting her from the core into his firm and focused touch, letting herself fall into the owerhelming sensation of feeling Tony's warm hands everywhere over her excited body. She starts to feel the pleasant tension increasing around her belly button.

"Oh, yes, please… Just like that" She pleas putting her own hand over his between her folds, needing him there, starting to feel the urge to come.

Tony slows his pace as his only answer and ghostily toys with her clit in sweet and slow circling cadence as Pepper's back arches up seeking for more friction. He kisses her neck, sucks hard at the sensitive skin there, and starts going a bit faster stroking her feminity. Circling her clit and teasing her wet folds with his index finger. He starts stroking her vagina with his finger, in and out at a faster pace every time. The double stimulation is giving her goosebumps and she shudders over him, longing for release. He feels it too, she's close. He curves his finger up, the moisture of Pepper's center covering his hand now, he tries and puts another finger inside her, curving both of them up, finding her sweet spot every time he strokes her folds, her wetness owerhelming, covering all his hand now.

"Come on, Pepper, let go... I'm going to make you come so hard, Baby…"

"Yes, God, yes… Tony… Don't stop… Touching me…" She manages to say between fast breaths.

"Never." He roughly mumbles in her ear, his lusty voice a plea. "Come for me, Babe. Let me see what my touch can do to you"

"Ugh, Tony, Oh fuckkkkkkk Ooooh" She is coming. Hearing his demanding and lustful voice like that in that urgent tone it's all it takes for her body to start trembling, her back arching over him, her muscles contracting, her head going back hard against the cushion and her mouth open agape in a lustful "oh". Afterwards her legs feel like jello as the powerful orgasm roams trough her body until her toes curl up in a vibrant sensation. She feels sated and completely relaxed after the mind-blowing orgasm in her lover's embrace.

Tony feels her collapse all over him, satisfied with himself, caressing her arms and kissing her right shoulder tenderly. He feels happy because he just made her come undone all over him only with his hands. This thought and the closseness of her naked body is making him hard again. It's never been like this before, they are insatiable, it seems, but Pepper coming like that because he touched and reverently pleased her has this effect on him. He just loves to give her pleasure and seeing her get it, puts himself on fire. He doesn't plan on doing anything about it, though. This was about Pep's pleasure, not his own. He's already taken her this morning on the pool and she must be a little shore from before. Water feels good while doing it, but not so much afterwards. He doesn't want to discomfort her, it's been a funny weekend and he's more than pleased with what he's got so far.

But Pepper's coming back now from her orgasmic bliss, and she has other plans for the rampant cock pressed against her back righ now. She stays where she is for some more moments, resting over Tony, trying to steady her erratic breath, until she feels her legs becoming strong enough for her to be able to get up again. She's been feeling him harden against her back for awhile now, knowing perfectly well it has been her own enjoyment what has driven him mad with lust again and he needs his release too, the hell if she isn't giving him his pleasure.

"Don't worry, Big T" Pepper teasingly whispers into his ear once she's sitting, hovering over him. "I'm going to take such good care of you…" She makes her point just like that, tenderly stroking his big hard cock between her slender fingers.

"Pep… Honey… Uh…" He knows he's never getting used to her calling his penis Big T, honestly it's an instant turn on for him now, the fact she has a pet name for his dick. Damn, it sounds so good when she sais it. He shivers and makes an strangled noise when she strokes him harder, his cock growing even bigger between her fingers. She feels so fucking good, damn it, he can't resist her delicate touch.

"Yes, that's good Big T, grow harder for me." She sexily mumbles inside his ear.

Tony thinks he's going to lose it here and there, just coming undone in her hand, when he makes the effort of opening his eyes, looks up and sees her throwing a cushion into the wooden floor, in order to get comfortable on her knees, getting ready to please him with her mouth.

"Pep, Honey, oh for God's sake… You don't have to… Your hand was doing the job more than fine…" He begs her. He doesn't want her to feel like she has to humiliate herself to make him feel good. He loves her too much for that.

"Shh" She silences him quickly putting her index finger over his swollen lips. He kisses it. "Oh but I want to. I want to feel as powerful as you just did making me come undone all over you. Just let me please you, Tony. You'll enjoy it. Inmensely" She whispers, her voice deep and charged with lust.

He stares into her eyes wideyed with anticipation, then Pepper goes down and takes him inside her mouth, licking the head of his dick slowly like it is a tasty lollipop as her right hand gets busy stroking the rest of his length, moistening it as her own spit works like lube.

"Oohhh fuck…" Those are the only two words that leave his lips as he feels incapable of any coherent thoughts anymore. Her skilled tongue keeps licking his shaft up and down now and her hands are fondling his hard round balls, giving him maddening friction. She's so good at this he can barely think anymore, so fucking good he's totally sure this must be a Pepper's favorite. Take that Stark, she's amazing like that. "Good God, yes" He squirms under her touch.

She totally knows how to suck dick. Nobody's ever made him so hard while doing this to him. He feels like breaking, like exploding into pieces. She's swallowing him all the way down her mouth and troath now, her head bowing in and out over his shaft, her tongue licking his sensitive flesh again and again, her teeth giving him the exact needed pressure to make him see stars. He's getting completely crazy with unbearable pleasure now, sensitive skin skyrocketing into pure hotness and blindness unadulterated desire.

He's pulsing inside her mouth now, slowly dying of sexual overload, all the muscles in his body rock hard yearning for release, the need to come unbereable. He's buried inside her mouth, wetness and warmness owerhelming his senses, losing himself, arching his back, yearning, even painfully, praying for release "Please…" He asks out of breath in an audible whisper… "Let me…" She only hums in pleasure around his cock, enjoying making him squirm and beg her, feeling completely powerful and in charge of the situation.

Tony loses it then. "Uh… Ugh…" He can only groan and arch his head against the white cushions his back going up, feeling all his tense body going up "Pep, I'm gona…" He manages to say. Suddenly Pepper flinches her tongue in a special way that threws him finally over the edge, his balls twist between her hands and he's coming, coming, coming… Like he's never, ever, done before. He sees fucking stars and feels himslef tremble like a leaf, his heart beating so fast that for a brief moment, he thinks he's going to die. But what a way to go this would be… He loads spurs of his hot semen inside her mouth, giving all he's worth. She doesn't release him, instead she swallows his fluids like it's nothing, licking the tip of his dick in delight and finally releasing him clean with a contented sigh, moistening her own lips.

"Mmmmm" The little delighted sound she makes reverberates around his cock as he begins to soften.

He feels still rigid, his head totally thrown back against the pillow, sweaty and completely spent. Eyes closed, mouth agape forming a sweet "oh", lips red and inviting, his form limb because of the earth-shattering orgasm she just made him have. He's so beautiful. So handsome. So hers. She's loved making him come like that. Pepper bows to keep this image in her memory. Tony loves blowjobs. And she just discovered she loves doing this to him, having him at her mercy, begging for release. Her hand reverently touches the muscles in his abdomen and chest and soon she's resting all drapped over his spent body again, sucking wantonly into the muscles of his neck, then tendons there, claiming him such a primal need for her right now. He's completely hers and she loves the feeling. Tony chuckles into her head, leaving a quick kiss on top of her red golden hair. God, he loves her hair. He loves her. That's all, that powerful and wonderful feeling raising from his heart and expanding again, he loves her, loves her, loves her, loves her… His brain can't focus in anything else right now. When he can form coherent words again, he hugs her slender body against his in a protective hug.

"I don't even have words for what just happened, Pep. For a moment there I thought I was going to die, death by orgasm, so fucking good" He smiles brightly, his brown eyes shining with glee.

She kisses his chin tenderly, the little hairs of his goatee softly tickling her lips, she loves how it feels against her mouth.

"Oh yeah, I loved doing it. Feeling all this power over you, hearing you beg…"

"You swallowed my load" He only sais, surprised. "I mean I warned you, but you swallowed. All of it"

"Yes" She retorts. "But you did too when you were between my legs back on our first time together, twice. It's not so strange, don't you think?"

"I guess not?" He adds, still amazed by her. "But you are the first one that ever did it. It felt like… WOW I can't… I can't even beging to describe it"

"Yeah, it's pretty hot." She only sais.

"You are my better half, Pepper. You truly are"

They both laugh at the same time, it's funny. They feel so comfortable with each other that they don't even feel grossed out by their respective bodily fluids. They respect and trust each other so much, even that feels normal between them.

He's speechless and feels sated and happy with the most beautiful woman in the world drapped all around him, hugging him tightly after just receiving the most incredible blowjob ever given, and it never could get better than this.

"Who taught you to do that?" He's really curious, needs to know. "It was mindblowingly amazing, by the way"

"Trust me, Tony. You don't really want to know the answer to that question." She chuckles against his wet neck, sending a sweet tickling sensation trough his still excited nerves.

He thinks about it for a moment. Takes everything into consideration.

"You are right, Honey. I don't. Never mind. What's really important is that I'm the one enjoying your skills in the matter now." He smiles brightly at her, his smile reaching until his eyes.

"That's right!" She smiles back at him, getting her chest up for an instant and kissing his lips tenderly, then forcing him to open his mouth their tongues entangling, when they broke apart to breath, as she releases his lower lip, her heart warms up at the sight of his now open brown eyes shining with pure happines and his lopsided grin.

She swears her heart could sing about how much she loves this man. He thinks about the engagement ring he has ready for her since he came back home from the desert. He only needs to gather the courage and ask her to marry him.

* * *

Later, both completely wasted and leaning on the great white couch while sleepily dozing off, they gaze up into the blue sky across the little circular window above them. Little clouds are passing by and it must be already way past midday. Pepper is resting all drapped over Tony's body, belly against belly, and he is fondling her back and arms nonchalantly, enjoying the feeling she, the cool breeze and the afternoon sun provide. They both sigh at once. Their romantic weekend is ending and reality is slowly calling them.

"How good would this life be if it lasted forever…" She sais amused.

"It could, if you wanted to. We have enough money to spend like in five lives." He retorts, as she throws his way a skeptical smile.

"I love my new CEO's job very much, thank you. I'll get bored in a week. And you'll get bored too. Nothing to tinker with?"

"You…" His eyes are smiling now. "Pepper…"

"What?"

"If it is, in fact, fate or destiny what has made us to be here now, alive and together, I am ready to believe in it." And he gets up to place a playful kiss on her tiny nose.

The redhead smiles brightly at him.

"You are so silly sometimes, Tony…"

"And you still love me..."

"Yes…"

"Yes, what?" He asks anxious to hear her say it again. He loves the sound of it.

"I love you, Tony. Thank you for this weekend. It's been amazing sharing this quality time with you."

"You are welcome, Honey. Oh and we are so joining the _Mile High Club_ while flying back to Malibu." He playfully teases her.

"Mmmm" She only adds, snuggling more into him and sucking hard into his neck, eager to mark him as her own before this delicious time together ends.

A huge smile, capable of melting a block of ice in the north pole, instantly forms on Tony Stark's lips. At this present time, the happiest man on Earth.

"I'm starving again. A race into the first floor?" He teasingly sais some time later, his neck deliciously burning with the hickey mark she just left him.

"Yes, but I want a good bath before lunch." She asks back. "And maybe a massage in the spa before leaving"

"All right, let's go." He smiles devilishly at her. "We haven't even tried all the jets in the jacuzzi bathtub yet."

Pepper raises her eyebrows, smiling.

"Haven't you had enough for today?"

"I'll never have enough of you, and that's a fact." He answers back. "Come here, Honey."

He lifts both of them from the impolute coach, both walking hand in hand towards outside, Pepper stopping briefly to retrieve her bikini from the floor near the pool and the t-shirt from the sunbed. Tony picks his sunglasses and the trunks from the stairs on the pool too. Once ready, they both run up the indoor stairs to the upper floor laughing happily, challenging themselves in an improvised run competition between them both.

They always remembered this weekend so fondly, as it was one of their best vacations ever as a couple.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Okay... What a ride uh? I'll feel sorry for all the shameless smut, but in all honesty, I needed to write it. This 17.000 word long romantic smut monster was inspired to me by an innocent gifset on tumbrl. It showed the kiss in "Iron Man 2" (which will always be my favourite) and under it were the words that would describe the moment in the script taken from the "Iron Man 2" novelization by Alexander Irvine, talk about the power of imagination. ^^**  
>     
>  _"Before he could convince himself not to, he leaned in and kissed her. It was a long kiss, slow and sensuous, and it lit both of them on fire. In that kiss were all the times that they had ever wanted to kiss but hadn't. Tony couldn't remember another kiss like it, with any woman at any time. Pepper was one of a kind."_
> 
> _"Iron Man 2" Novelization by Alexander Irvine_
> 
> **Sorry for all mistakes in grammar or expressions in my text. English is not my native language as I'm Spanish and this is unbetaed. I re-read it a lot of times but being so long as it is, maybe something slipped.**


End file.
